1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical wiring trunking which has a back portion which preferably has a globally U-shaped profile and a cover portion adapted to be forcibly nested with said back portion, said cover portion being attached laterally to said back portion by a longitudinal hinge.
The invention relates more particularly to an improvement which enhances the locking of the cover portion in the closed position, in particular in the event of a lateral impact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,136 describes wiring trunking in which the hinge is a thinner portion of material extending longitudinally on one side between the bottom portion and the cover portion. The longitudinal edges of the back portion and the cover portion opposite the hinge incorporate forcible nesting means relying on the relative flexibility of the material employed, which is generally a semi-rigid plastics material. However, the hinge area is relatively deformable and the closed trunking may open accidentally in the event of frontal impact to the cover portion or lateral impact to the wall of the back portion that includes the hinge. To solve this problem, the prior art document teaches the provision of a reinforcement inside the back portion and consisting of a longitudinal rib adjoining the wall of the back portion that incorporates the hinge. This complicates the extrusion of the section constituting the trunking and limits the space available for wiring inside the trunking. The invention overcomes these drawbacks.